Are You In Pain? 2
by Emi The Ninja
Summary: Sequel to Are you In Pain? Leo is still depressed and his brothers are determinant to find out why...but will they like the truth of it? and what has Leatherhead been hiding from them that involves Leo?/-bit confusing and a mix of tragedy, hurt/comfort and family (2003, 2007 or 2012/2013 cartoon...you decide :)) more of Leo/Raph then Raph/LH - ' my bad
1. Chapter 1

**I have no idea if i sent this to a beta or if i just forgot about it xD i think i did it in September and then i went on with the Zodiac lion  
**

**oh ya, that one took over my mind so this one was left to collect spider webs xD where is the feather duster?  
**

* * *

Mikey was happily humming is favourite tone while doing some baking, which surprised half the family...Only one was hard to make contact with AGAIN! The youngest turtle had found his eldest brother looked in his room and by the sound of it he had tossed out some of the furniture to make room for some private training since the Dojo was occupied most of the day by very pissed Raphael.

Speaking of the turtle he needed a check up while the cookies were in the oven he ran to the Dojo and opened it a little to see inside, proving his suspicions right as almost 7 ripped sand bangs covered half the floor! Some had been sent off the chain and some had been met an unpleasant fate with clean slice holes and some had been sliced to shreds. Mikey sighed and knocked on the door to be on the safe side and he was glad for that when Raph looked at him.

"You okay Raph? Is it still about Leo?"

"No...Yes...I just...I'm not maikng sense right now huh?" Raph tried to say.

"Well...You sound clueless of if you are fine or if you are upset...Heck why don't you turtle into the Hulk already!" Mikey asked and next second his hands were glued to his mouth at the last words and Raph looked at him in confusion so he hadn't paid attention to it...Lucky Mikey!

"*sigh* Yes...It's about Leo...I keep trying to figure out why he was so depressed enough to almost kill him self and..." "WAIT WAIT HOLD ON! LEO WAS WHAT?!" Mikey screamed and tried to repeat the words in his head and got the same answer: Suicide. Raph nodded and sat down covering his face and looked like he was about to brake "He said that the leadership was killing him and that he didn't fit and... jada jada jada...something about us not following him! Half of that nonsense made my head spin and now..."

Mikey sat down beside Raph and placed a hand on his shoulder "Hey, if we solves this like brothers we might fix this...But like Leo says: 'you can't solve things on your own sometimes...But you can solve it with others who stands close to you'...And he think I don't listen when he goes on like that" Raph didn't answer so Mikey left him alone for now and went to Donnie's lab, he could hear typing inside so he was inside. A few really hard knocks and then he heard something that sounded like a boulder crashing before the door flew open but before he could be yelled at Mikey opened his mouth.

"First Leo was sad now it's Raph! I swear that depression is spreading in birth order!" Donnie slowly calmed down and pointed to the chair next to his and close the door, Mikey sat down and looked at his genius brother...If he could be a genius in a situation like this one.

"I can't say I'm surprised...I watched Leo that whole time and when he tried to...you know...I knew that we didn't make things easy for him but when I asked him about it he just said the usual"

"What the heck is the usual?! He has like...50 different 'usual' lines and they sound the same to me! Next thing you know he's laying on the floor almost dying!" Mikey brust out and none of them knew that the turtle they were talking about was right outside listening when Mikey yelled, Leo was surprised at first but then he got on same track his two little brothers were on.

"_I know Mikey, but, he says he's fine and they end up the same way...He ends up in here almost freaking me out to death! At least Raph is honest when he's upset and tells us but not Leo...*BAM!* He doesn't have to shoulder everything!"_

_"Dude you need a new desk...You just smashed that one..."  
_

_"What are you...How the shell did I do that?!"  
_

_"Am I the only sane turtle left here?!"  
_

Mikey opened the door and slammed right into Leo and slowly got terrified "You've been standing there since I got in there right?" He asked, Leo slowly nodded and patted Mikey on the head before moving to the dojo where he found Raph looking at his sai. For a second Leo thought he was gonna stab him self but then he saw some bad drawing of Shredder, Stockman...Everyone who had tried to hurt him in the past, Raph slammed his sai in the Shredder drawing and ripped it to shreds.

"It all you fault Leo tried to kill him self! Next time you try I swear I'll kill you my self!"

"You look like you could use either a long talk or one of Mikey rib crushing hugs"

Raph turned around and found his big brother looking at him with the same look he thought was long gone "Leo...I thought you would be happy again! But you're still just as..."

"Because neither if you guys has been laughing for a weeks...It's...So quiet in the lair and I...Guess I felt lonely" Leo said and sat down on one of the mats and placed his fore head in his hands, like he was trying to regain some of his control. Raph had already noticed that Leo was close to lose the fight with his tears and sat down in front of him.

"How come you feel lonely? We're always here...Even Dad but you never ask for help..." Raph said and looked at the door, Donnie and Mikey stood looking fearful and sad. This could be the only chance they had to know why Leo was still so depressed, Raph sighed grabbed Leo's hands.

"Leo...PLEASE just tell me already"

three pair of jaws slamed in the floor and two got a heart attack! Raph said PLEASE?! Mikey felt his heart racing so fast he was seeing nothing but black and Donnie had to go in doctor mode, Leo didn't say anything at first but letted Raph ask him some short questions-

"How long have you felt like this?" "Since that day Splinter chosed me...I felt like I was going to kill my self...If I did as he wanted then I would slip away from you guys and not be there when you need me and...I heard one time...How you guys talked about me" Raph felt the lump in his throat grow and gasped "You...Heard it all? Leo we...We were so angry that you had been chosen bad we were scare that you would ignore us!" Leo shoke his head as he knew Raph was lying...They were angry and the leadership, they were mad at him.

They hated him.

"Raph...Don't lie...I heard you almost scream how much you hated me at that time but I didn't, I kept going even thou you guys hated m-"

SLAP!

Leo, Raph and Donnie were all looking with wide eyes as Mikey now stood in front of Leo with his hand now behind him in the air and the other warped in a fist...Mikey had slapped Leo with all his strength leaving a mark that grew darker each second and the dojo was now in such silence it could have matched a graveyard.

"Would you just...Stop take everything on your self...Just tell us what we did wrong! I can't take this any longer Leo! Just tell us what we did to hurt you this much"

"None of you did anything wrong...It might just be me that's, what would you do...If I finally died and you were all alone?" Leo asked and waited for a second hit that he knew would make him lose some teeth but it never came, his brothers were looking at him in horror and then Donnie finally had the courage to answer "Leo...Are you saying you was this depressed because you didn't know how to tell us you were dying?!"

Leo looked at him and his gaze fell on the floor in defeat "Leatherhead told me...That I had a small tumour which he suspected was cancer, he said that there was time to treat it so for the past few weeks I had been going to him but nothing has worked so far. So I only had one option left and it wasn't easy...It was the same day you caught me Raph and almost beated the shell out of me, I knew you couldn't handle watching me slowly waste away in cancer so I thought that the only way to put an end to this was to make it quick"

"By killing your self with your own blade?! Damn it Leo! If you hadn't mentioned the caner I would have killed you myself by now!" Donnie said and almost dragged his big bother to the lab and ran some test while RAPH lectured LEO! But he didn't care much about it and Mikey was in some room calling Splinter in Japan, their father had gone to Ancient One for some peace but this wasn't exactly they way they hoped it would be. Of course their father got worried and Mikey asked Ancient One to keep their father calm while they tried to slow the cancer but they were both coming...Resulting Leo would indeed get killed quick...

By their father!

Mikey went into the lab and shared the news "Well, I told Dad about your brain deadness and he's REALLY pissed at you"

"Which level?"

"50 levels higher then Raph's which is 1o according to Donnie" Raph's eyes went wide as plates and his skin lost all the dark colour "did he..." "Oh YES! Some which you don't know off little pupil and the rest were in Japanese, hurry up with the tests Donnie coz this moron to big brother won't be here much longer!" Donnie rolled his eyes and turned to them "Nice try Mikey, Splinter never loses his cool. No matter what the situation"

"Dude, he's going to murder Leo in two seconds! Heck he even threaten to skin us for not making him talk sooner!" Donnie rolled his again and finally got the test results, which brought a surprising look on his face "Leo? How long have you been cancer sick? "According to Leatherhead...About a month and he was worried that it could grow out of control" Leo said and finally laid down on the lab bed as he was starting to lose conscious.

Donnie sat down and looked over the results again "Sounds about right cause...These results shows that it has slowed down just a little but it's not gone...Yet, there's still time to save you..."

"Are you in pain?" He then asked.

"Yes, it's faint...But it grows stronger"

* * *

**I wanted this to be a one shot but then it would take days before you find the bottom of this page so i'll split it up, it kinda of explains the main reason in the first 'Are you in Pain?' one-shot, hope you guys forgive me!**

**and i do hope i haven't spelled anything wrong and that you will like this fic...do you want me to leave it like this or keep going for a few chapters?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**I have to be honest and tell you that i'm quite surprised with all the reviews this story already got in just a few hours O.O so i guess i'll grant some of you wishes and keep going with this  
**

**how many chapter would you like this time? xD wouldn't want to be like the 'zodiac lion' which didn't end until chapter 36**

* * *

"...And if I see you doing hard work in the dojo again it will be the last thing you'll do before I make Raph chain you in bed!...On second thought duck tape might hold you better" Donnie scowled and Leo didn't open his mouth once as Donnie made the check up for the week and even if it had been about 3 weeks since Leo told them Donnie wanted to make sure it didn't grow worse so he spent every week checking Leo, every 3rd day Leo had to be check by the genius and it slight made Mikey and Raph go nuts since they wanted to spend time with Leo.

They were all scared but Leo was more calm about it since he had known he was dying and was more scared of telling them but since that was off the list they could focus on the main question: Was Leo going to make it at all? And would he survive the cancer without the treatment for it? Mikey had several thought on his mind that were all about Leo's survival but then he remembered all the times Leo had survived and was sure he would this time as well...

Raph was harder to convince since he spent most time beating his fists bloody in his room and before his eyes he didn't see that wall but his memories with Leo and the times they could have had instead of arguing, Raph felt like his heart was braking in sadness and he felt so lost that he almost pleaded for his big brother to find him like this and tell him that things would be fine and then do something to make him feel better. Leo must have heard it because he opened the door and gasped as he saw Raph on the floor with his fist all smashed and bloody "Oh Raph...I told you that I was always here in case you wanted to talk, you don't have to act like this behind my shell! I'm here when ever you need me little brother" Leo whispered and pulled Raph in a 100% needed hug and didn't let go for a while.

"I-I can't t-take this a-anymore! I c-can't w-watch y-you d-d-die Leo! I need you" Raph sobbed and hugged Leo as he lost all control he had and cried in Leo chest, all the sadness and fear he had felt over the years was now coming out in one fast wave but Leo didn't care and stayed like that till Raph fell asleep. Leo smiled sadly and picked up his brother before moving from Raph's to his own room and placed Raph in his bed, covering him with the blanket so it was almost over his beak so that he knew he was safe. Leo sat down on his desk and picked up pen and paper and started to sketch to make time pass faster and he needed some things out of his mind.

He made several pictures in his art pads and then he wrote a title and a small note of what it was about in case his brothers found it and couldn't hold back their curiosity, since the younger siblings could not stay away from the elder siblings things. But Leo knew that his brothers had some sense and placed back what ever they had been holding and told him right away what they had been doing, Leo always forgave them for that and only caught them in a head lock before telling them to go back to their toys. Maybe that's why they loved him because he was so nice and caring to them when ever they did something...Maybe he was like a mother to them.

It was late and past dinner when Leo went back to his room with some food for Raph in case he woke up and found him going through his art pad, Leo couldn't stop his smile "I see your curiosity killed the cat" Raph jumped in fear and slammed the art pad shut but gently and turned around "Geez bro, you scared the shell out of me!" "But your still in it" "Very funny"

Leo showed the rest of the pictures while Raph ate and when they reached the sketch Leo was currently working on they decided to call it a night but Raph wasn't let to got to his room since he might have a nightmare "You know Donnie and Mikey will come in here right?"

"Does it look like I care?"

"You want them to..."

"Bingo!"

"Yay!"

Leo turned just in time as Mikey slammed into him and sent them both crashing on Raph who didn't bother yelling at them to move just as Donnie walked in more calmly and sat on the edge of the bed and waited for Mikey to let go of Leo, they were all laughing before finally getting into bed but Leo was more like their pillow "I'm gonna get crushed!" He chuckled and soon fell asleep and Mikey soon after but Donnie and Raph stayed awake since they were worried about Leo "You can sleep Donnie...I'll wake you if his breathing changes" Raph whispered and Donnie obeyed.

The night went on quietly but Raph was looking at Leo the whole time and he could tell by Leo's different expressions that he was either dreaming or he was starting to fall in pain of the cancer, either way Raph shoke Donnie away and the purple turtle left the room to get anything that would help...but he cursed as he saw he didn't have much morfin left "Better call April in the morning..." He mumbled but got what was left and then he went back to Leo who was now awake "Hey Leo,I got some morfin but I'm gonna have to call April...this does will help a little but only for at least an hour"

"It's okay...the pain isn't that strong at night..." Leo whispered and didn't even flinch when the needle went in,donnie looked shocked and then dropped the needle "You've been in pain every night?!" The shout woke Mikey up and made him fall up-side-down from the bad and the blanket covered him, the sight was kinda funny and they couldn't help but chuckle before Donnie helped Mikey turn up-right and the youngest got back into bed again "Don't make me Leo my Leo pillow" He mumbled before he fell asleep again. Leo faceplamed with his free hand and Raph tried to muffle his laugh while Donnie wrote a note the would help him remember calling the redhead about the morfin. "Can we go back to sleep now?" He asked and got back in the bed.

"You two weren't even sleeping"

Both of them looked at Leo and then each other "I looked at him the whole time and his eyes were closed!" Raph said and Donnie shaked his head "Raph for God sake it's Leo! He even knows where you are on the surface! And that before I manage to pinpoint your location!" He said before he closed his eyes and Raph looked at Leo in a mocked fear "You scare the shell out of me sometimes" "Watch it you I'll give you a heart attack" Leo chuckled-

"Won't be a problem if we find your heart has stopped..." Leo sighed and plassed a light kiss on Raph forehead when his eyes were closed "It can'tbe helped...but I'll try fight"

* * *

**after about 7 tries i got this up xP now for the next chapter**

**yes i know it's short, and sorry for anything that looks wrong**


	3. Chapter 3

**thanks for all the reviews and yes the cancer is starting to make it self reminded in a painful way...but i'll try to make a happy ending in this story...**

**i think...we'll see what the story takes us  
**

* * *

Leo was in the living room watching Raph and Mikey play *need4speed: undercover* but they crashed their cars instead while Donnie walked around with pen and a notebook in his hands and his shell cell between his ear and shoulder talking to April about stuff they needed for Leo and then he ended the call "Okay, now it's off my mind and now...I have no clue of what to do..."

"You can save me from boredom!" Leo pleaded and got up but the second he got on his feet he lost his balance and almost crashed if Raph and Mikey hadn't dropped the controls and caught him, all four was shocked of what just happened and Leo's eyes grew wide when he tried to move his legs "Guys...I-I lost the feeling in my legs...guess that's just the cancer freaking me out..." He said but Donnie order them to get Leo into the lab which was now a habit. donnie used a needle to make Leo feel it but he didn't react to it "maybe if we wait a while and see if it wears of on it's own...It could be that Leo got up to fast.." Mikey said and got confused looks from his brothers but Leo agreed.

It was about an hour later that Leo got the feeling back in his lags and carefully walked around the lair to make them more used to it, but they were still confused "Has it happened before Leo?" Raph asked when they walked to the kitchen to have some lunch that Mikey made, Leo shaked his head and got to his seat just as Mikey placed the lunch on the table "Donnie! Lunch or I'll get Raph to carry you here!" Leo raised his eye bone and Raph chuckled and got up just as Donnie came in "Don't you move Raph!"

Raph shrugged and sat down and started to devour his meal while the others talked and got a update on Leo's condition but it was more to the cancer that Leo hadn't told them so Raph waited until the late hours before he surprise hugged a reading Leo from behind, Leo wasn't ever ready and would have jumped is Raph hadn't hold him "Raph you little..." "Hehe, hey Leo can I go top side for a 2-3 hours? Casey saw something that he wanted to check out but he need someone with harder knuckles"

"Which describes you perfectly! sure but don't get hurt" Leo chuckled and watched Raph head towards the door.

"That why I told Donnie to have the aid kit ready!"

"Just stay out of code 5!"

Raph stopped and turned around in confusion "Huh?" " 'Stay out of trouble that screams *back up!' " Leo said and smiled when he saw Raph's face now had a understanding look before he waved and the door closed "Was that Raph leaving?!" "Just missed him Mikey!"

"Aww!"

* * *

The second the door to the lair closed Raph ran through the sewers and didn't stop until he reached a special arch tunnel and the he started to look for the hidden door *_Gezz Leatherhead! Your place it better hidden then ours! I'm gonna have to call ya!*_ Raph thought and grabbed his shell cell and found Leatherhead, it took a few rings before the crocodile answered.

_"Raphael, I haven't heard from you in a while...Only been reciving some updates from Donatello. How are you?"_

"Well I ran the whole way here and now I forgot where your door is! Heck is better hidden then our place!" Raph said and heard a gentle laugh in the other end.

_"I'll come outside...One moment"_

Raph leaned against the wall and suddenly he yelped as he fell backwards and hit the floor, when he looked up he saw the crocodile still holding the shell cell and a hand on the lever "See what I mean by 'better hidden'?" Raph asked and got up while Leatherhead had a huge smile on his face "Forgive me my friend! I haven't realised it was so well hidden but it makes me feel much safer now, what is the cause of your visit?"

"Is it true that Leo went to you about a month ago and found out he had cancer?...I-I just want to know what I can do or get to cure him!" Leatherhead sighed and sat down at his desk while Raph remained standing and tried to find the right words to tell him the horrible truth "I think he already knew but he came to me just to be sure and when I told him he just said 'Figures'...He knew he was dying and he said he had suspected it for a month before coming to me" Leatherhead looked up in time to see Raph almost hit the floor in shock and placed him in a chair but he wouldn't stop shaking "All this time...He didn't tell us...was he waiting for it to hit full force?!" "He wanted to know if there was time to treat it and he still has 5 months! We might be able to find something...But I would rather do it with out Donatello knowing" Raph looked up at him and nodded.

"Why are we still sitting here?"

Both of them got to work and Raph wrote down what ever was needed and then he got to work...But he didn't know that two of his brothers were out on patrol.

* * *

"Leo can I take Mikey with me to the junk yard? I swear we won't be gone long!"

Donnie waited for Leo to think about it and after a few minuets Leo nodded "It's okay, maybe you'll run into Raph on the way there or on the way home! Be careful you two" Leo said and Donnie hugged him before running to get his list and bag "Mikey let's go! Leo gave permission!"

"NOOO! Of all places why there?!"

Leo collapsed on the couch in a major laughing fit and Donnie was trying not to fall in the same fit "We can get those comics that just got out too!...which are about 3 or 4 if I bother to remember" He muttered the last and Leo just laughed worse but Mikey did come down and hugged Leo too before they both went out but now Leo had a bad feeling.

*_Should I risk my health and follow? Or should I be smart for once and stay til they get back?...I know they can handle them selfs but I'd feel much more relieved knowing they are okay*_ Leo though but finally chosed option 2...But the first one still remained.

At the junk yard Donnie was looking for the part he needed and Mikey played on his phone but sometimes he got up and helped out and he found more part then Donnie did "Donnie, how is Leo really? Is he getting worse every second and day?" Mikey asked to brake the silence that had fallen over them and Donnie sighed before moving to another spot "Worse I'm afraid...But he keeps fighting like he said and that is something I'm surprised about! sure Leo is a fighter but he can't do that forever, one day the cancer or he will win"

"Let's hope it's the later"

The two kept on looking and soon they had found everything Donnie needed but Mikey was still confused "What is this all for anyway? You never said that..." Donnie turned around and hugged Mikey gently "It might save Leo...But we need alot more then this" Donnie said and suddenly a shell cell started ringing and when he checked it wasn't his. Mikey picked up and saw the ID "It's the best big bro in the world!...Hey Leo?...Come again?!...Ya we're done and we got the truck...Sure where did you say it was again?...And no answer from Raph i take it...We'll see if we can snatch him on the way and check it, repeat the address so i can write it up...Okay see ya!"

Donnie stood confused as Mikey wrote down the address and gave it to him "Mind wanna tell me?" "All I can tell you is that there's a brake in at some place that has TONS of medicine and stuff, someone seems to think they don't have enough money and needs so they take it the criminal way" Mikey said and started to load the things they had collected and then they headed towards the brake in.

* * *

"Raphael, I believe we have everything that is needed to treat the cancer cell to disappear! We should leave now..."

"One sec! I'm just gonna turn the cameras on and..." Raph stopped when he heard a truck pull up at their exit...The Battle Shell! Raph and Leatherhead froze on the spot when their first thought was that Leo had found out but they both breathed out when the one jumping out of the driver seat was Mikey and he looked kinda shocked "Raph have you lost it?! And Leatherhead of all mutants!" "What?!" Donnie jumped from the side door and his jaw his the ground at the sight of his big brother holding steeled things, but Raph didn't care as he stuffed them in a bag and took the things from Leatherhead.

"Before you start yell at me this is all for Leo! It's going to wipe the cancer from where ever it's hiding and I will not let him waste away" Raph said and started to leave when donnie blocked his way "So you steal this just to cure Leo?! The cancer is to strong and I'm still surprised Leo is still fighting!" "He's been having it for 2 months! He's lying to us about not being in pain yet because he already is in pain! And he tries to hold on through the episodes but I can see that he's suffering so you don't have to tell me!" Raph finally admitted and tossed the bag in the back of the truck and sat down while Leatherhead and Mikey climbed in the back with him and Donnie took the wheel. the ride was quiet and donnie was updating Leo about the brake in and made up a story that sounded like what ever was taken there was lots of it and there were crates on stand by and no sign of the robber.

The rest of the ride went on questions that donnie wanted answers and when Donnie ran out of it Raph turned his mask over his eyes and leaned against the truck wall, Mikey climbed to the front seat and sighed "I know Raph wants to help Leo but this time he went a little over his own head! And I don't think Leo bought your story..." Donnie shacked his head and finally reached the garage "Wake up Raph, I'll start getting the stuff out...Including Raph's..." but the second Donnie got out he slammed the door shut with such force Raph flew up "What! What is it!?" "Leo is pissed! I think he really didn't believe me...April must be behind it" Mikey yelled and peaked over Donnie's shoulder. Casey stood with his baseball bat ready and April cracked her knuckles but Leo feel on his knees and the pain in his face was clearly showed...Raph had been right, Leo had been in pain the whole time but fighted so that they wouldn't know. Mikey grabbed what ever Raph had taken and bolted out of the truck "April look through there and give it to Leo!...and why didn't you tell us?!" He yelled just as Leatherhead grabbed Leo to keep him still so April could inject the morphine.

Raph stood beside donnie just as Leo knocked out "Now you believe me? Ever time I asked he said that I was either scared out of my shell or that I was so scared losing him I was seeing things...For a while I started to believe that my self and let it go until last night when I woke you up" "Sorry I didn't...Believe you at the time but...I do now, let's get him to my lab and see what you got from that store" They all moved down to the lair and Raph explained it all to April, Casey and to his horror:

Splinter.

Mikey and Donnie kept their mouth shut when they saw their father's angry form and they thought they were going to witness a state of anger that couldn't match either Raph's or Leo's...All thou Leo was scarier then their father when he was angry "I'm gonna have to explain in detail...Don't I?" Raph asked and looked into Splinter's eyes and wished he didn't as it made him almost deep frozen on the spot but Leatherhead was the one that told Splinter the whole truth which took about half an hour. Once they all knew Leo's condition slowly got worse by the minuet and that his pain episodes could get more painful they all felt their fears rising and when Mikey tried to get to Leo Leatherhead grabbed him to keep him from going.

"LH what are you..."

"Your brother needs to rest and I fear the sight of him will send you into a world of nightmares for good" "I'm not scared of my big brother! Now drop me before I kick you tail in the wall!" Mikey roared in anger and they all swore they saw his blue eyes flash red and Leatherhead dropped Mikey without a second thought, even splinter stepped put of the way as Mikey moved to the lab.

* * *

Leo woke up about a day later and slowly walked around just as Raph stepped in and after a moment talking Raph suddenly warped the blue turtle in a careful hug and buried his face in his big brother's neck, he felt like he was ready to cry as Leo hugged him back with what ever strength he had left in his arms.

"What's wrong Raph? Are you worried or is it something else?..."

"Mikey reminded us all of something that we didn't want to know right now..." "What was that?" Leo asked and sat down on the bed again as he felt his legs almost giving up and Raph noticed that too, once Leo was siting on the bed Raph took the deepest breath ever.

"The fucking Cancer might kill you in March..." He said and he saw how Leo turned pale and his breathing almost stopt.

"But that's..."

"...Ya...You might die on My birthday" Raph sighed, taking one look at Leo and leaped just in time to catch his big brother...Who now HAD passed out.

* * *

**okay...am i evil now?**

***readers raise missle launcher, bazookas, hey-forks, torches, land-mines ect.***

**ya i'm dead meat O.O *runs from Leo/Raph's fans*  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**i have to much free time on my hands :P but writes block always finds me some how X.X'  
**

**NOTE: i have changed my pen name a little but the old one remains on my profile ^-^ never the less! the story keeps going  
**

* * *

Raph woke up and found an empty bed and a note on the pillow. the room was empty too except for him and grabbed the folded note, it was from Leo.

_Hey Raph._

_If you find me gone from the lab it's okay because I have my shell cell and I won't be out long for my run, I intend to only make it to the Casey's place and back since he lives so close...April lives a bit further away so it would take much longer.  
_

_If you want to come with me or look for me then I won't stop you, feel free to join me but at least let me have a few minuets to my self and some fresh air.  
_

_~Leo  
_

*He must have been close to go insane if he puts it that way* Raph thought and got up from his chair and stepped out of the lab just as Donnie was gonna open it "If you're going to check Leo don't bother" Raph said and gave to note to his little brother before grabbing some breakfast that Mikey had prepared "Dude! You look like a zombie" Mikey giggled and only got a light ruff on his head as if Raph tried to ruffle his hair (**A/N: **like they have hair xD) and sat down.

"Is Leo still sleeping?" "He out on his run, but he's only going to Casey's and back...What time he left...Don't ask coz I just woke up" "Ya, I can tell!" Raph didn't bother reply that and kept eating while Splinter greeted them and got his morning tea. "Is Leonardo still home or is he out?"

"Training run" Was his answer from both turtles just as a pissed Donnie came in and they all sworn they could see the steam coming out of his ears and knew that something had angered him. Unlike Raph who could blown up at almost everything you needed a certain event or a thing to make Donnie that pissed and sometimes it worked, but other wise you would end up hurt. Splinter sighed and waited till donnie was sitting down at the table. "Is something troubling you my son?"

"Leo is not in the lair and it's freezing cold outside! It's for God sake January and the temperature is dropping and rising...right now it's dropping and he can't stay out there for long!" Raph slammed his fist in the table and made his whole family jump in surprise "Let Leo have to time and air to him self with out you hovering over him, didn't you read the note? I would go crazy to if I had several people constantly worrying and checking me every 5th minuet. Leo will come when he does...unless I drag him back right now" He said and got up. Mikey didn't bother to say anything and happily devoured his breakfast along with Splinter reading the news paper and Donnie finishing his coffee before leaving.

...

"Leo is out and it's snowing! I am going to murder him!" Raph breathed once he had closed the man hole and went on searching for his big brother where he was holding up. He went to Casey's place first and found that he hadn't seen Leo or even seen him get there in the first place so Raph knew Leo used it as a alibi so he had to be around...The search went no where and Raph was starting to get more scared that Leo might have had a pain episode and was laying somewhere in the cold in major pain or that the episodes could have killed him already. Raph felt his knees give up and he fell on all four as the tears fell.

"Please Leo...P-Please where are you?" Raph begged for a while before he got up and kept looking, his heart was hurting but he tried to ignore it. Leo wouldn't give up that easily and he wouldn't be that dumb as to stay out here for long, another two hours passed and the day light slowly made it self know and Raph had no choice but to return home...

without his big brother.

...

April placed a cup of tea in front of Leo and took a seat in front of him and studied his different body signs. He hadn't lost much weight but his energy still drained from him so once he had his tea April would send him to the guest room without argument so that he could have some rest, she knew that Leo wanted some time alone but she felt bad for his family not knowing where he was and Leo had begged her not to tell them. She Knew Raph would go insane with fear and would tear half the city before coming to her demanding to know if his big brother was there.

"Are you sure you're not going to at least tell one of them?" April asked and looked at Leo "Maybe Splinter...But tell him I need some time alone for now, I need this calm and quiet place to think! It's like a bomb at home with all the guys hanging on me worrying about the cancer...I'm fine as long as I don't overdo things..." "I got some morphine here in case you get a episode or want to have a peaceful rest without the pain" April said and picked up the phone while leaving the room, Leo reaching for a small photo in his belt and looked at it. It was all of them together and Mikey held a strangling grip around his brothers and Splinter looked at them sideways with an amused smile and Leo standing on the other side of his brothers with his arms crossed a had his left eye ridge in the air looking like he was wondering what the heck his brothers were doing.

Leo smiled sadly and sighed as he took another sip of his tea and listened to April talking to master Splinter but one part caught his attention.

_"Raph spent the whole dawn looking for him?"_

_..._

_"Wasn't he seen by people"_

_..._

_"Oh, so he never found Leo?"_

_..._

_"Yes I know where he is but please don't tell them, if the cancer doesn't kill him they will...I think Leo needs some time to him self to clear his mind"_

_..._

_"Sure I'll tell him, bye Master Splinter"  
_

Leo sighed as he heard that Raph had been looking for him and looked up when April came in "You heard? Raph had been spending the few morning hours he had looking for you in this...Oh my god! It's turned into a storm!" April looked out the window and could barely see the street ahead and Leo was glad he was indoors, but not with his brothers. "what did he say? Does he want me to call him?" "AFTER you've had some rest, if your done with you tea go to the guest room...and don't make ask twice please?"

The blue masked turtle chuckled as he got up "And the guys call me a mother...We got you for that roll" "Leonardo!" "GAH! I'm going!" Leo yelped and bolted for the guest room and slammed the door shut while April covered her mouth to calm the laugh attack but soon she had to stop as her shell cell rang like crazy that she wondered if it was all three turtles calling at the same time "Hello? Oh hey Raph what..."

_"Save it! I asked Casey where Leo was but I never got the time to get to you nad this blizzard is keeping me from going up...Please tell me you know where Leo is!"_

April bit her bottom lip and took a deep breath "You mean Leo isn't in the lair?"

_"You mean...He not with you?! Oh shell then he is still out there he could...what Mikey?!...Angel hasn't heard from him?! Gotta run April! have to see if he's with Leatherhead!"_

Raph ended the call and April looked a bit sad, she had made Raph more worried...Maybe she could have told him Leo was here since the blizzard was keeping him from coming. Now his worry had gone to max level "I'm sorry guys...But Leo needs some quiet rest then he can have at home" April said and went to check on Leo.

* * *

"Leatherhead! Please tell me Leo is here!" Raph shouted and waited for the crocodile to put down the things he was holding and his face had pure worry. "What do you mean my friend? Your brother should be in the lair..." "He isn't! He left me this and has been gone since! What if he's still out there in this storm"

Raph sat down as his nerves finally gave up and Leatherhead could see that he was going to brake any second out of worry "I am sorry Raphael, I haven't seen your brother since I last checked him" Leatherhead said and placed a hand on Raph shoulder as he saw them shake, he had reached his final point and was now losing both his mind and his fear. He wanted his brother so badly and he never thought he would think that, he had been wrong all these years:

He did need his big brother.

"I-I can't take it...I can't think of him out there! What if he had a episode or worse! What if his heart stopped" Raph almost screamed and covered his face as the tears broke free.

Raph was scared to death.

...

In the lair Mikey tried to think of something beside his missing cancer dying brother but nothing worked, all he saw when he closed his eyes were Leo laying on the bed in the lab looking pale and thin since the cancer slowly made him weaker.

"Donnie, I'm scared! What if Leo is out there somewhere and got a pain episode...Or worse died from one!"

"DON'T SAY THAT MIKEY! HE ISN'T DEAD!...He can't be...He just can't" Donnie cried and tried to dry his tears that fell like waterfalls. He was just as worried over Leo as he grabbed the phone and called April again "April, It's Donnie. I know Leo is at your place...Please let me talk to him!"

_"I can ask him to call you when he wakes up. He needed some time alone and came over to me...It be better if he stays here til the storm has passed! I got things for him in case he has a episode"_

_"_Please April...I need to hear him, I want to make sure he isn't..."

_"I'll see if he's awake"_

Donnie wait and asked Mikey to call Raph and update him when he heard voices hit he back ground...Or a panicked voice and what sounded like attempts to hold back a cry of pain. Leo was going through one of the pain episodes right now, but a few minuets later the line was picked up again.

_Hey Donnie, sorry to make you all worried like that...Is Raph okay?"_

"He'll be alot better knowing you're still alive...Please don't do that again!" Donnie said and made a thumbs up to Mikey which was the signal that Leo was okay and Mikey told Raph about it, the look on his face told that Raph was less worried now.

"Get back to rest, we'll come pick you up when the storm is over...And I love you big brother..."

_"Love you too, tell Mikey that...Raph knows already but you better update him"_

the call ended and Mikey passed the message further, Raph felt like he was going to pass out as he bolted for the door and left before Leatherhead could blink but the said mutant had a big smile on his face *So he isn't as tough as he make people think...I can't blame him thou*

* * *

Leo woke up by the sound of knocking on the window and got up to see what caused it, he got there just in time to see red mask tails disappear and knew it was Raph but he opened the window and go to the roof top where Raph attacked him in a death hug and buried his face in Leo's neck, the smell of the meditation candles was another proof that his big brother was there.

"You're alive...You're alive!" Raph whispered over and over again as the snow fell on them both but Leo ignored it and hugged his little brother, Raph was crying and didn't seem to calm down as Leo placed a hand on Raph shoulder and one on the back on his head as the tears fell from his eyes as well "I'm sorry Raph...I didn't mean to do that to you" Leo whispered and kissed Raph on his head as he leaned his head against Leo's chest, the sound of his heart calmed him down more and knew that he wasn't dreaming.

"I-I was so...God Leo! Don't ever do that again! You got cancer and this cold could make it worse!" Raph whispered and Leo wanted to slap him self "Sorry little brother...Next time I'll tell you in person and maybe let one of you come with me..." His only answer was a tighter hug which told him that he was going to be alone for some time...Again. "Come home Leo...Please come home" Raph begged and looked at his brother whom smiled sadly.

"Donnie said you guys were going to get here tomorrow...Or later TODAY actually but knowing you it seems like you couldn't wait"

"'Cause I grab my chance now then letting Mikey and Donnie get their hands on you"

Leo chuckled and was about to say something when he cried out in pain and pressed his right hand over his chest while the left one was being held by Raph who was now in a state of fear "Oh no...Leo don't tell me it the..."

"The...P-Pain i-is w-worse...The shot on the night stand...Get it!" Leo gasped and released Raph's hand but the younger refused to leave him like that and dialed Casey number.

"Casey where are you?!"

_"April's place...why? Hang on I'm gonna check Leo"_

"We're above you, bonehead! Get the shot and more! Leo's got a episode"

_"SAY WHAT?!"_

Leo and Raph both jumped as the roar came from both the phone and from the open window and Leo had a small smile on his face as Casey NINJA JUMPED to them and gave Leo the shot while Raph looked at him in shock and wondered when his human friend had learned that without his knowledge, but then he figured it was Splinter who had trained the human in secret. "It's okay Leo...Just rest, I won't leave you" Raph whispered with tears in his eyes. Tears that was Leo's last sight before falling to a painless sleep.

Casey helped Raph carry Leo back in and got some extra blankets and pillows for Raph before he got back to the couch. Raph laid down beside Leo and pressed his face in Leo's neck and cried him self to sleep, he didn't want to think about how it would have been if he wasn't with Leo when the episode hit Leo. He could have died and no one was around to help him if he was to weak to get the shot him self and that only made Raph's tears fall faster until he felt a hand being placed on the back of his head and looked at Leo, who's eyes were slightly open and smiled before placing a light kiss on Raph's forehead. The red masked turtle smiled and finally fell asleep beside his big brother.

* * *

"...And if Raph hadn't got here then Leo would have died during the night or something" Casey finished after Splinter had yelled at Raph for leaving the lair and not coming home at all until they arrived this morning and found Raph and Leo in the guest room and Casey took it upon him self to explains as April was to surprised to talk, he had forgot to warn her about last night.

"Very well, Raphael, you are not being punished this time. Leonardo, how do you feel?"

Raph sighed and looked at Leo and held his hand harder "He's been fading in and unconscious all morning and we have given him smaller doses then the ones provided at night, the pain is worse now and he is also running a fever AGAIN! The first one broke around 4 in the morning and then we decided to stay awake. Don't know if it's the same fever or another one" Raph informed. Splinter nodded sadly and the small family took their leave and returned home where Leatherhead waited for them all.

"I heard the cancer made it self reminded again" He said and helped them place Leo in the infirmary but he then asked them all to leave as he was going to try something. Raph refused to leave and Leatherhead didn't argue with him, wisely enough, and started.

"Is there anything that seemed different from the pain episode?" Leatherhead asked and Raph tried to remember...He knew that he had seen something that was odd and then it hit him "Leo did place his hand over his chest when the pain began...somewhere over his heart" Leatherhead carefully examined Leo plastorn and then he felt a bump near the heart area. The crocodile smiled and looked at his red masked friend.

"You found the tumour my friend! We can save him now"

Raph felt the tears gather and bolted out of the room and pulled his family in a big hug, confusing them all.

"Raph? Wha..."

"We found the tumour guys! We can save Leo!"

* * *

**write...change...write...change...write...**

**RESULT: this -_-'  
**

**but you guys don't care as long as it's a chapter huh? and i didn't kill Leo! this chapter is a little to faster coz i have written, got writers block, written, changed it, writers block again!  
**

**i nearly went crazy! xDDD  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**and we have another chapter up ^-^**

**i'm not into surgery things since i'm mostly into painting cars xD so you'll have to bare with some thoughts during the surgery  
**

**i'll try to make this chapter extra long then the other's**

* * *

"The surgery will take some time before you will be able to see him again, please remain out here. Donatello, I fear that you may have to remain here as well" Leatherhead told them all as he and April got ready to save Leo's life, the hours that remained that is but the news of Donnie being outside and not being able to help his big brother floored him badly. Sure they were scared of seeing their own brother getting cut open right in front of you but they were to scared to just stay behind. In the end Splinter managed to convince Leatherhead and donnie got ready too before any of them could change their minds.

But Leatherhead was more worried about Leo then he was about Donnie and had a small talk with Raph, since he thought the red turtle could handle the painful news then his other brothers "I fear the tumour has spread during the night but we will try to remove it without harming him" "Just make sure he's alive...I don't think any of us can handle the thought of him 6 feet underground while we live in pain" Raph crossed his arms over his plastorn and leaned against the wall to calm down. Leatherhead nodded and closed the door to the lab...

Now all they had to do was to wait for hours until that door opened again.

Mikey could concentrate on his games and it made him lose so many time that he gave up and turned it off before moving to his room where he felt like he was going to shatter in pieces "I hate to be strong...I can't be a baby any more, and defiantly not if Leo dies...I have to grow up.."

"If you do that then I'll slap sense in ya"

"GAH! Wha...Raph?! Heck are you trying to kill me?!" Mikey sun around and found Raph standing at the door frame looking at with a look he didn't like so much "Raph I can't be a helpless baby all the time...I have to grow up if Leo dies and...And..."

"He wouldn't want to watch you become something you're not, and honestly...Neither do I" Raph sighed and watched Mikey trying to hold what ever emotion that was about to brake him so before it could go down hill Raph pulled him in a tight embrace and instantly felt his shoulder getting wet which told him that he did the right move just in time. Mikey hugged Raph like he was going to disappear just like Leo but when the thought of their eldest brother came back to him he completely fell apart.

"Leo will be fine...We found it in time and soon this whole thing will be forgotten"

"Hope so"

* * *

Several hours went by and still nothing about Leo's condition. they were all half asleep when the door flew open with such force that they all had a heart attack as Donnie came out looking like he was going to murder something.

"We are trying to removed the tumour but it has spread to wide and it DANGEROUSLY close to Leo's heart! One slip and we might kill him...That fucking tumour might be laughing at us right now!" Donnie shouted and sent his fist n the wall and literally broke big chucks of the wall before slamming the door again with new energy to save Leo. The rest of them were standing in shock before Mikey started to cry again and Raph pulled him in a tighter hug then before, they were losing hope...They were all scared to death now and there was nothing they could do to help, all they could do was to sit down and have their nerves burn to ashes.

Splinter was the one who was most burned out and not matter how many times they told him to get some rest or some tea he refused both offers and kept starring at the lab door again while going through all the memories that had to do with Leo or all of them when they didn't have to worry about things like this but fate always had it's way to ruin their happiness and right now that happiness was a past memory and it seemed like it would never be a happy future.

...

Raph got up when Casey, Mikey and thankfully Splinter had finally fallen asleep just as Donnie came out again "Please tell me he's fine! Please tell me the tumour hadn't spread across his lungs, heart ect!" Raph begged and clapped his hands together and fell on his knees which made Donnie almost brust out laughing at the sight, it was the best thing he had seen all day and chosed to tell Raph before he started to lose control over him self "We have removed the tumour but it still remains some of it spreading, we'll try to be done in about 3 hours...Sorry, you won't see him yet and honestly he won't be awake when you see him anyway"

"As long as he's alive I don't' care" Raph said and sat down again and placed his face in his hands and tried to stay strong but his nerves had finally burned out. Donnie's smile disappeared and went inside again to help Leatherhead, Raph didn't move as his letted his tears fall in silence and remembered all the times he and Leo hadn't tried to kill each other. Brothers always argued so what was the difference about it? Raph was so deep in his thought that he jumped when Klunk rubbed against his leg and let out a small meow, like he was telling the red turtle to keep hope in his heart and not to give up that easily.

The tiny orange tabby jumped up to Raph and laid to sleep like a fluffy ball in his lap but Raph didn't mind it for once. Klunk might have been right about not giving up so fast.

"Raphael, we have stitched up your brother and you may go see him if you want. Thou he is not awake at the moment" Leatherhead came out and moved out of the way just in time as a blur of red and green flew past him and suddenly he had Klunk on his shoulder, inside the lab Donnie sat on Leo left side and held his hand "He is in a healing coma, the tumour had spread so much that it seemed impossible to remove it all so we're hope the meds will do the rest of the job, he won't be awake for a while...We just have to go through another painful wait"

"He's alive...That's all I care" Raph whispered and sat down one Leo's right side of the bed and now preyed for real:

That his big brother would wake up and finally be free from this nightmare.

* * *

**okay if this chapter doesn't come up now you guys will go nuts xD  
**


	6. Chapter 6

**thanks for the reviews everyone and don't worry Leo isn't dead...okay he might be close here but no worries...  
**

**want me to wake him up in the next chapter?**

* * *

The lair was quiet and everyone was asleep except for Klunk who sat at the end of Leo's bed looking at the monitors, the little tabby thought that it would be useful for once and guard Leo who was in a healing coma after the tumour was removed. It had been very close to attach it self to Leo's heart and then it would be to late to save him but it had spread on the most important organs in Leo's body anyway.

Klunk didn't seem to even blink or react to the snoring turtles on either side of the bed, he didn't care and moved closer to Leo to make sure the turtle was breathing and still alive. He did how ever let out a meow that was loud and the tone was enough to freak out both Raph and Donnie, the latter moving right into action as the monitors were beeping like crazy...

Leo was going into cardiac arrest and was losing oxygen fast.

Raph tried to find the cause of the oxygen problem and Donnie moved fast to make Leo's heart beat again, Klunk was slamming his claws in Leo's feet to make him react and so far he didn't get wait he wanted...Until he moved to use his teeth. Leo flew up with such speed that he knocked Raph to the floor and scared Donnie half to death, Raph found the oxygen cable that had fallen out and quickly plugged it back and got some duck tape to make sure it stayed there.

"Good job Klunk, and now I think we need to wash your poor mouth" Donnie laugh as the cat used his tiny paws to get the disgusting sewer taste out of his mouth, Raph couldn't hold him self and laughed him self to death. Donnie picked up the poor thing and went to the kitchen while Raph stayed with Leo "You might wanna think twice from now on where you should bite him if you want him to react Klunk" Donnie said and helped Klunk get his mouth clean.

"And thanks for that heart attack by the way...Where you there the whole time" to Donnie's great surprise the orange tabby made a salute with his right paw and all Donnie could do was blink "Mikey taught you that one, didn't he?" He asked as they made their way back to the lab and found Raph quietly talking to Leo and there were things not even Donnie knew about so he remained out side listening.

...

"...Just wake up bro! I know I say that I can take care of my self and that I'm not afraid but...I am...I'm scared to death that you might give up when you are so close to get better" Raph sighed and buried his face in Leo's limp hand, crying the fear and pain that was eating him alive in his chest and he could barely breath. Raph held his eyes on Leo the whole time and saw how pale his brother had become.

The mask was removed and showed black circles under those tightly shut eyes and the rasped breathing that sounded horrible, Leo had lost more weight then ever and Raph could see the blood veins and the bones. Leo was nothing more then a living skeleton and even if they had plastorn you were able to see the ribs and see the spot where the heart was beating. It all looked so terrible that Raph almost bolted out of the room but instead he slammed his forehead in the bed and cried, outside it brought tears in Donnie's eyes and he too saw the change of his brother's once strong body. Finally entering the lab and placed Klunk at the foot of the bed he moved behind Raph and hugged him.

"I c-can't take much more of this! I-I can't s-see him like this any m-more!" Raph whispered and turned around so he was facing Donnie and not the body in the bed, it was then he noticed Mikey and the fear in his eyes "He looks...Scary...Like..."

"Like he was taking from one of you sick movies? Oh ya, and that freaks ME out!" Raph cut off and covered his face with his shaking hands, Donnie helped Mikey to the other kitchen chair and then he got his own desk chair to sit beside Raph while Klunk hopped over to Mikey "Klunk saved Leo, he was going into a cardiac arrest and the oxygen tube on the machine had fallen out. His...what ever sound he made...Woke us up and we both nearly died" Donnie said and hoped it would start a conversation so that it wouldn't be to quiet.

Mikey smiled and hugged his cat "Awww...Good boy!"

"But then he tried to make Leo react so he slammed his claws in Leo foot, no reaction and by then eve Raph was looking at him"

At that Raph chuckled and looked up "Crazy hairball, he slammed his teeth in Leo's foot and THEN he flew, knocked me to the floor and the result was that Klunk had a disgusting taste in his mouth! How long did you have to wash it out?" "To long, he even use SOAP to get it out and then he burped bubbles all the way back here"

As if Klunk understood him the little tabby jumped while hiccuping some bubbles, making the turtles laugh so hard that they were in tears and they couldn't stop when Klunk started to chase and jump after the bubbles as if they were toys. Raph face palmed and shoke his head as he came to the conclusion that the cat was as nuts as his baby brother and kept laughing, his two younger brother had just as fun.

But none of them noticed the shadow in the corner, smiling at Klunk and chuckled. Leo had been standing there since the surgery had started and he figured that in this form his mind would be lost and his body could heal, he also learned more about his brothers then ever thought and felt a little guilty for not telling them in time when he first noticed that he was sick. They did love him more then life or the world so maybe they would kill them selfs after some time, he was still shaken to the his spirit heart at the sight of his own body state and hoped that his brothers would help him with that. Suddenly Splinter walked in and both he and Klunk was looking _right at_ him as if they could see him...But then he figured that Klunk could see him but splinter could sense him there and hoped none of them would be moving towards him.

"My sons, you have been in here ever since the surgery and it won't help your brother if you are close to fall to sleep" Splinter said and looked at them all before his eyes fell on his eldest son and his cane fell to the floor "Is...Is he even breathing?" "Yes, thanks to Klunk we were able to save him. I think he's been awake the whole night while Raph and I were sleeping in here" Klunk jumped up to the bed and carefully made and slowly made his way to Leo's head before sniffing, suddenly the cat almost flew out it's hide when Leo coughed loudly and Klunk bolted away leaving half of his fur behind. In the corner Leo chuckled and made a mental note to cuddle with the poor tubby for almost killing him.

"You still breathing Klunk? Hehehe, Leo sure freaked you out huh?" Mikey laughed and placed his cat on his shoulders and felt how the cat was shaking "Haha! Klunk is going to kill Leo when he wakes up!"

"If he ever does..." Raph sighed and got up, leaving the lab to get some of his emotions on his punching bag in the Dojo *_Don't give up Leo! I love you and I'm so sorry I didn't tell you that before...All I did was to make life harder for you and I just want to be a brother, not a monster*_

_*You're not a monster, I know how you feel Raph! I can sense it and to be honest...It kinda hurt*_

Raph turned around and didn't see anything but he could hear a voice "Great! Back to meditation then!" Raph mumbled and sat down on the floor.

* * *

**~Astral Plane~  
**

_Raph reopened his eyes and the second he did they they were filled with tears as he launched him self on Leo, who laughed and held his little brother tightly._

_"I'm sorry I'm making you so worried bro, but I promise I won't give up!...And I saw how I looked right now, creepy"_

_"What ever...Leo, I'm sorry for all the times I made things harder for you, I don't hate you, I know you're not fearless, I know you want us to be safe and that you are worried about me going up all the time and that you get angry at me for not being there for the family when you want me to"_

_Leo chuckled and looked at Raph "Hey, it's okay, You don't have to apologize...I know all of it and I was there when you finally got permission to be beside me after the surgery. I wanted to hug you even then but I couldn't so I waited til you were alone"_

_"Please...come back when your body is healed...I can't take much more of this"_

_"Of course...There is no way I' miss you birthday"_

* * *

**and we have another chapter that is both touching to the heart and lots of funny moments ^-^**

***pats Klunk* sorry about the Soap lil dude xD but it seemed funny**

**Klunk: *keeos hiccuping bubbles**

**okay O_O maybe a little to much soap was used...**


	7. Chapter 7

**everyone calm down xDDD**

**there will be a time skip now from when Leo had the surgery to march, Raph's birthday is close so he's a nerve wreck**

* * *

The following weeks slowly turned into months and before they knew it the calender told them that it was New year's eve and Leo was still in coma, his brothers were in both rage and grieving state. They had planed to give Leo the best New year ever but all their plans were aches now and the longer Leo remained in coma the more frightened they became as Donnie told them that the heart would finally give up and there was a 2% chance that they could bring him back.

Everyone had fallen in pure shock but Raph was the only one having trouble to breath as he went into a full scale panic attack at the thought of it, Splinter sighed and finally asked the 2 questions Raph did NOT want to hear.

"Do we wait another month?...Or do we pull the plug NOW?"

"ARE YOU FUCKING INSANE?!"

Splinter turned to the voice he thought was Raph but the second he turned around he froze on the spot, the one who had screamed hadn't been Raph...

...It was Mikey.

"You're gonna give up on him now?! He has survived tons of things and each time he pulls through a coma! He will get out of this one too'' Mikey said before he ran to the lab where Leo was still lying, Donnie sighed and followed hoping to calm the youngest while Casey grabbed a good hold of Raph and started to lead him out of the lair "If he doesn't get out soon Leo might not be the only one we have to worry about" Splinter sat down in his arm-chair and sighed when he felt April place her hands on his shoulder.

"I know this might sound like a rude comment but...Maybe we're just giving up to early...Maybe Leo will wake up and hopefully by a miracle on Raph's birthday, which would be the best gift he's ever have" Splinter thought about it and then his eyes went wide, What if Leo was waiting for Raph's birthday to come? What if he was in a meditative state and woke up when everyone was asleep? He had to be sure when the night fell.

* * *

The lair was quiet when Casey and Raph got back and Splinter was still awake, surprising both human and turtle "Masta Splinta'? what the shell are you doing up...*looks at the clock*...1 AM in the morning? wait what?!" Raph looked at the clock again and then face palmed "I'm dead aren't I?"

"Go to bed my sons...Or this will put you to sleep where you stand" splinter said and raised his cane a little but he could have been talking to the air since the turtle in question was already gone, Casey shaked hand with Splinter after hearing that April had already gone home despite that they were allowed to stay in the lair. Casey took the offer and went to the guest room while talikng to April over the phone, once he was gone Splinter moved to the lab and found his two younger sons aslep on both sides of his eldest...but they were such deep sleep they didn't hear the fanit line beep, splinter didn't wait as he bolted towards Donnie and almost shaked him out of his shell.

"Father wha-"

"Your brother has faint lined!"

"wha...No...No no no NOOOO! LEO DON'T YOU DARE!" Donnie roared and in the process woke up Mikey, who didn't waste time and helped in anyway he could "We have to jump start his heart!" "Way ahead of ya" Mikey got everything Donnie needed and then blocked the door with the desk that didn't have any monitors on it at the sound of Raph and Casey running towards them so he locked the door and blocked it.

_"Mikey let me in!"_

"Sorry bro, last thing we need is you losing it!" Mikey said and turned when Donnie shouted 'Clear' for the 5th time, Leo's limp body jumped but no heart beat. What if Splinter had come to late and Leo was long gone? Mikey swallowed hard and placed each hand on Donnie's shaking shoulders "Let it go Bro...He's...He's long gone, we were to late"

Outside Raph slide down the wall all the way down to the floor and felt his heart finally shatter "Raph...I-I...I'm really sorry...Leo was amazing you know? He-He semmed so...It was like he was immortal but, I'm sorry...I'm gonna tell April" Casey had said all the words he could get out at the moment and EKft Raph for a moment. But the red masked turtle bolted to his room, locked the door and focused on the Astral Plane...

...He knew Leo was there.

* * *

** ~Astral Plane~**

_"Leo?! Leo please don't be gone..."_

_"I'm right here Raph"_

_Raph turned around and felt tears fill his eyes as he ran right in Leo's arms and cried. Heartbroken, scared, alone and lost in his fear of losing his brother "Y-You can't die...I need you...I need you big bro" Leo returned the hug and held his crying little brother tight and lowered them both so the were sitting on the ground, Raph pressed his face in Leo's chest and didn't stop cry._

_"Shhhh...It going to be okay Raph, I will wake up! I just need more time..."_

_"It's New Year's Eve! We had planned so much and the damn fucking Cancer destroyed everything! I love you Leo! You're the only one who really understand me and doesn't see me as some kind of monster" Leo lifted Raph's face so that they had eye contact "You are not a monster Raphie! You grow mad just to make people and bad guys understand that they was dead if they ever hurt anyone you love and are willing to die for"_

_"Like I said...you're the only one who understands me, just don't leave us here alone" Raph sobbed and hugged his big brother tighter and kissed the spot where Leo's heart should be beating, alive and healthy. Leo sighed and in return kissed Raph's forehead and looked into his amber eyes.  
_

_"You win...I'll keep trying"_

* * *

Raph opened his eyes and found Splinter sitting in front of him, the old ninja master opened his eyes and smiled "You have visited him many times...Haven't you?" He asked and Raph knew he couldn't deny it since Splinter knew everything, so he nodded and wiped his tears when Splinter hugged him.

"Your brother's heart started beat again a few minuets ago...I think you managed to bring him back"

"H-He said that he was going to keep try to wake up, something is still keeping him from it" Raph whispered and hugged his father, but not hard enough to brake the poor rat into a rag doll.

_"I'll keep try...I love you Raphie, NEVER forget that"_

* * *

**A chapter!**

**writer's block and some house work got in the way...okay the house work was my own will coz i was bored out of my mind xD i hope you forgive me  
**


	8. Chapter 8

**another time skip and this MIGHT be the last chapter...**

**or what do you guys think?**

* * *

Leatherhead sighed and looked at Leonardo who was still in coma. It was a new year and already in the beginning of March and the days just flew by...

It was already March 16th.

Raph's birthday was March 19th.

The lair was quiet and Mikey had been doing a good job in making them all forget the track of months, only he and Splinter kept track and Mikey of course. Casey and April had all the gifts ready and other stuff that was needed for the party, Donnie had been busy with his projects but didn't know one thing:

Leo had been transferred to Leatherhead's lair.

He had been there since the week after the faint line and they all thought that he was in the Turtles infirmary, which was close to Donnie's lab. No one knew that their beloved family member wasn't there since April constantly went in there and stayed there for about 10 minuets as if she was checking Leo and then locked the door, no one was allowed to see Leo.

"He better wake up in time for the party coz he's the best give Raph could get"

The gentle crocodile looked up and found Casey standing there with a sad look on his face, Leatherhead sighed and got up to check his patient again while Casey got himself a chair to sit on and looked at Leo "I don't get it, the tumour is gone, his been in a coma for several months and still no sign that he's alive! Besides the heart monitor that freak everyone to death when it goes into a straight line" "that is a thought that has striken me as well: why doesn't he wake up? we removed all of it and he seemed fine?"

"Unless...There was more then one..." Casey said slowly and they both looked at each other and then to the turtle in the bed, before they both bolted to their feet "Where the operation gear?"

Several hours passed and they both cleaned everything but their faces had reliving look, they had found the real tumour and removed it. Now Leo was starting to have his real skin colour back and he made some sounds, meaning that he could wake up in any moment.

* * *

"Hey Leo I..." Donnie said before looking at the bed and paled, the bed was empty and there was a letter waiting on it. The purple masked ninja picked it up and sat down to read it.

_Donatello_

_I apologize for the sudden disappearance._

_I had the help of Casey and April to move your brother to my lair while you prepare for the party since I believe there might be something that I have missed in your brother's recovery. He shows no sign of waking up and there fore I moved him._

_It is very close to March 19th, the date today is 16th...I believe you know what it means:_

_Raphael may have to spent this birthday without Leonardo after all_

_I truly apologize._

_Leatherhead~_

Donnie placed a hand on his chin and thought for a moment before the penny fell down and he ran to Splinter "Master? did you know Leatherhead took Leo to his place?" "Yes my son, and I hope that Leonardo wakes up soon...Raphael's birthday is near" Splinter sighed and signed for Donnie to kneel in front of his master Donnie did what he was told "Mind explain all this?"

"I had Michelangelo distract you all and forget the time and months until Raphael's birthday as Leatherhead and I hoped you brother would be awake by then so I had Leatherhead, Casey and April to move him to Leatherhead's lair until the 19th but...I figured you would be the one to find out my little plan" Donnie sat in confusion and then pointed at the photo on the table between them "You had MIKEY in this?!"

"Yes"

"I don't believe you!"

"Well, it seems that he has indeed kept his mission secret"

"Sensei?"

Mikey stood in the door and shut his jaw when he saw Donnie there *Oh shell* Splinter chuckled and he almost brust in a true laugh "My s-son...You truly kept this a very good secret! Your brother refuses to believe that I had you in this" Mikey beamed and closed the door while trying to control his face "Mikey, please tell me you did NOT know about this and that you were NOT part in Splinter's plan!" Donnie said and looked at Mikey and hoped he would burn holes in his brother.

"Yes and...Yes"

"WHAT?!"

"Do you believe me now Donatello?" Splinter had to place his hand over his mouth to cover his grin, Donnie's face was so priceless that even Mikey had a hard time staying serious when he had the chance But he managed to hold his laugh attack when Donnie face palmed with both his hands "What kind of genius am I?!" He shouted.

"A bad one apparently" Mikey finally lost it and fell on his shell laughing and Splinter brust as well, both had laughing tears in their but donnie kept looking at them. On the second floor however the mood was completely different...

* * *

**~Raph's Room~**

Behind the locked door Raph sat with his knees pulled to his chest, his forearms crossed over his knee-pads and his face buried in the forearms, his shoulders were shaking and faint sounds of weeping and sobbing could be heard. Raph was in such a broken state that not even he could calm down on his own, he knew about Splinter's plan and had played along the whole time and when he got to his room he would brake down till the point where he fall asleep and think of the past.

Leo stood in the corner of the room and felt his heart almost shatter as he went over and tucked in his little brother "_I told you I wouldn't give up...And I swear I won't"_ He whispered before placing a kiss on Raph's forehead and removed his mask, Leo then took off his own blue mask and carefully placed it in Raph's limp hand. The said sleeping turtle looked so small and scared in his sleep and it made Leo realise that the longer he was in coma...The more Raph would have thoughts of suicide.

*_I have to wake up! I can't let Raph spend this birthday without me*_

* * *

**~Leatherhead's Lab~**

The spirit turtle returned to his body and tried to wake up from his meditation state he had been in while recovering.

Leatherhead look at the bed and thought that he was imaging things as he was sure Leo moved his right hand but when he saw no other movement he went on with his paper work when he heard the door being knocked on. He got up and went to open and was surprised to see Raph there.

"You knew all along didn't you?...Your brother is in here, but there is something you should know" LH said and lead Raph towards the bed where Leo was still lying, Raph felt his heart swell when he saw that the leaf green skin colour had returned "He's not pale any more..."

"That because the tumour you found was a decoy, the real one was still posing a threat and I had to open him up again and Casey had sharp eyes. He saw it before I did and had more steadier hands then me" Raph gasped as the air was knocked out of his lungs and LH caught him just in time and placed him on another bed and confirmed that he had given Raph a heart attack since he had breathing problems and his was getting pale.

"_This is just great_" LH muttered and managed to save his friend before he got his shell cell "Might as well tell Donatello that they can indeed get a heart attack and it's not a joke" It didn't take long for the turtle in question to answer and the news was surprising to him but he did understand when LH explained in detail. In the background of Donnie's end Mikey and Splinter weren't really surprised since they had guessed Raph would finally get a heart attack when it came to Leo.

Raph was looking at Leo the whole time and noticed that his hands was moving and so was his head "L-Leatherhead...I think...I think Leo is" His voice was weak but the crocodile heard him and hung up before moving to the bed and checked him, it was the last thing Raph saw before falling into a deep sleep. Leatherhead had drugged him with a does small enough to make Raph be knocked out for about 48 hours, it wasn't deadly but he hoped that his friend would rest and recover form the heart attack he just had.

* * *

**I know :P i'm evil for leaving it like that and that the chapter is confusing  
**

**i promise Leo will be awake in the next chapter and then i think it will be done...just another chapter and then a epilogue, then i have to come up with something else... **

**kidding ^-^ i already know ;) and you are going to love it! I think :P**


	9. Chapter 9

**last chapter folks! and try to stay in beds/chairs/couches or where every you are with a PC, laptop, iphone/android or surf plate xDDD**

**this MIGHT be a cute and also have a tissue warning...i'm not sure if i manage that part but all try**

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN THEM! NICK DOES...but if i had owned them...they would be immortal ^-^ and Leo would turn in a dragon when he's pissed xD *keeps dreaming***

* * *

Raph woke up and found him self in his own room and felt something wet on his forehead being removed and placed back, his cracked his eyes open a bit and found Mikey sitting on the edge of the bed with a bowl of cold water beside him and a small pile of comics which seemed to be about 3-4 piled on each other. Mikey was looking though one so Raph mentally changed that to 5 comics, until he wondered why he was back in the lair when he had passed out after seeing Leo.

"If LH has drugged me I'll flay him alive and then make a purse from him"

The mumble was enough for Mikey to hear him and looked at his older brother "That's what he thought too when we came to get you and he looked like he wanted to take the next ship to Scandinavian! Hahaha...He even said that the weather should be nice and warm until Donnie broke his dream and told him that it was winter there now and 6 hours between here and there but I don't think he listened" Mikey chuckled and put down his comic "Back to you...How do you feel besides the drugs wearing off?"

"Scared...What day is it and who are in the lair?" Raph said and held his breath.

"Well...Let's start with the people in the lair... *nod from Raph*...Okay, it's: April, Casey, LH, Splinter, you, me and Donnie. And I think Damio and his son has arrived, Usagi and to our horror Gen...Which reminds me I have to lock away my comics...Anyway um...Angel, Casey's mom...And...I have no idea of who else, Donnie has the list of the arrivals"

Raph sat up and tried the get the sleep out of his eyes "Geez, I'm turning older! not getting married for shell sake" He mumbled and Mikey exploded in laughter just when Donnie came in "I fricking hope not, but it's pretty much Splinter who is behind the invites and I'm just making sure everything is done...you're the last thing on the list"

The older turtle was still getting the sleep out of his eyes and held out a hand, Donnie gave him the guest list and left the room. Raph was slightly surprised when he saw the list:

~Guest List~

April and Angel

Casey and Mrs. Jones

Usagi, Gen, Leatherhead

Damio and (what the heck the son's name is T.T)

Silver Sentry plus The Hamato Family

**Secret Guest**

"What the heck is he planning?" Mikey asked and snatched the list looking at the last one "'Secret Guest'? Can Dad get any more mysterious?! I'm still trying to figure out how he can see, hear and know everything through these thick walls!"

"_I heard that Michelangelo!"_

" _*Mikey point his thumb at the door*_ See what I mean?!"

Raph sighed and rested his forehead in his hands and tried to calm his breathing "Raph?" "I don't think I can meet them right now..." Mikey nodded and got up to tell Donnie who got back again, after having a quiet talk Donnie nodded and went to tell Splinter and ordered Mikey to remain with Raph. This day wasn't going to start as well as they had hoped.

* * *

**~Downstairs~**

Donnie managed to find Splinter among their friends and told him about Raph's behaviour "...I don't think the drugs has yet worn off so maybe we should give him another hour?" "Yes...After all, it was Leatherhead who gave him the shot" Splinter chuckled and got everyone's attention.

"I must tell you that if Raphael is late then the blame goes on Leatherhead"

Casey choke on his soda and brust out laughing "Oh what did you do this time big guy? Knocked him unconscious?" Leatherhead smiled but soon it faded "He did get a VERY bad heart attack when I told him what we found and I believe it was to much for him as he was already in such a horrible state" "I'm not really surprised, cause I would have died in a second" Donnie declared and bowed his head. They had all heard of the second tumour appearance and were glad that it was now gone, just as April was going to say something Mikey came down with a blind folded, duck taped Raph and the guests struggled to not lose control at the sight.

"Raph the more you struggle the higher chance you have of falling down the stairs and then the drugs won't be the problem waking up from! It will be your ego trying to wake up from the impact" Mikey grunted and managed to get his brother down safely "And the reason you did that is..." "I swear he a crossing between a mule and a turtle! Coz he's shell not wise as a Owl...Maybe you are"

"What?!"

"MMMMHHH...MHHHH -KEY!"

Splinter shaken his head while some guest finally brust in laughing while Donnie and Mikey tried to free Raph and turned his mask "Happy birthday hothead!" They shouted when Raph was able to see again and forgot (for the moment) to be mad at Mikey "I'll smack you later" He whispered and Mikey's grin turned into a grimace but the rest of the day went on quite fine and then Raph was buried under his gifts which Donnie and Mikey had put in a net, hoisted it up and then pulled the rope so that it made a direct hit. The guests and Raph were laughing but Splinter had a short talk with 2 blushing turtles who were trying to hide the rope behind their shells.

Raph had opened his last gift when he remembered something "Hey Sensei? The list said something about a secret?" Splinter had a poker face when he said 'That is my gift later' so the subject was dropped, by around 21 everyone was starting to leave and Splinter decided that they would skip the morning training to clean up the mess but still have a evening session before he called Raph to him "It is time for my gift to you" They went to Splinter's room and sat down cross legged "Leonardo gave me this after the Shredder had tried to eliminate him and tossed him through the windows back at April's place, do you remember?" Raph nodded and Splinter kept going.

"Your brother knew that you had got some bad enemies and knew that they would be after him the most so he made this and had me giving it to you when the time seemed right" Splinter opened the wooden box and picked up a medallion and a thick note book that said_ 'Read if you ever need a helping heart' _in Leo's handwrite "Yes, this medallion is the same one Leonardo was given when he became leader and this note book holds advices and guidance if you ever needed it. There are some pages that hold plans for certain mission or battle and you are not sure what to do...It is very detailed if I admit it myself" Splinter handed both items to Raph who took them with shaking hands.

One thing was eating his heart alive "you...You once warned me that...We would on become leader, if one of us died in battle..." Raph said and felt an ice cold hand grab his already shattered heart and Splinter nodded "Is...Did Leo...Die while I was..."

"Your brother's last gift to you is in his room, he wanted to give it to you in person but..."Splinter sighed when Raph took off towards the bed room, but soon a smile crept over his face *_So this is what you were up to my son? You and I will have a much SERIOUS talk later...And perhaps a talk with my cane* _

* * *

Donnie and Mikey watched a tear eyed Raph run out of Splinter's room and up to the second floor and feared the worst, that Leo might have died when he was under Leatherhead's care "We'll be okay Mikey...If we stick together..." Donnie hugged his little brother and held him tight as Mikey cried.

On the second floor Raph was leaning against the door to Leo's room and cried, his heart was nothing to aches now and his mind was screaming at him. His big brother was truly gone now...He had no one left...Sure he had his family but he and Leo had been so close to each other and now his chest was in war with himself, he felt like he wanted to take his Sai and stab it deeply in his chest but he wouldn't until he knew what Leo gift was.

He opened the door and smelled the fresh smell of candles being lit and he wasn't to wrong, the candles were lit and there was a warped gift on the desk near the door. Raph closed the door behind him and sat down, Leo had somehow gotten a Japanese table that was lowered so you would have to sit on a pillow and do the desk job. Raph opened the gift and his breath was taken in a instance, the box held sketches and paintings of their happier days and also the bad but it was done in such an amazing way that Raph didn't care about it. While he was looking through it he found a folded paper and it appeared to be another drawing with Leo and himself laughing, Leo was hugging Raph from behind and Raph himself was laughing at the sudden act that the play station controller he held fell out of his hands and he had one hand on Leo's forearms.

The drawing had some words written on it:

_If you ever think that you are alone, you look inside you self and you will find that I am always with you_

_Take care of our family until your time has come, I'll be waiting for you little brother _

Raph felt the tears fall again and this time he tried to dry them but it didn't do much good.

_"I told you I wouldn't give up"_

The voice came from the bed which was deeper in the room and Raph turned his head towards it he found Leo laying on top of the bed with a book laying on his bandaged plastorn and smiled at him before struggling to sit up but the action it self was useless as Raph flew on him with such force that he fell back wards again and buried his face in Leo's warm neck, Leo held Raph tight and managed to sit up before rocking back and forth trying to calm down his brother.

"It okay Raph, I'm here...I'm here, I'm not going anywhere" He whispered and stroke the back of Raph's head and placed a light kiss on his temple hoping it would calm down the younger "You know...I woke up the second after Leatherhead gave you that sleeping drug...It was hysterical"

* * *

**~Flashback**

_Leo opened his eyes just in time to see Raph go limp because of the drugs "He's going to murder you when he finally wake up you know" LH turned around and for Leo finally awake from the long coma "I think he wil kill you first then he moves over to me, you have caused him most worry and he could barley take much. I only put him ´to sleep because he just had a heart attack" _

_"Do I look that hideous? Or do I look like some kind of turtle Frankenstein?" _

_"Both"_

_"Figures...so do you know why it took so long for me to wake up?" "You had a second tumour that was hidden from out sight and it was slowly maikng you sicker until we could remove it, the one we found before was just a decoy for the real one to full grow and kill you"_

_The bed ridden turtle nodded and laid his head back on the pillow "I'm gonna take a power nap" _

_"You do that, I'll inform Splinter only that you are awake"_

**_~Fashback ends~_**

* * *

Raph was still hugging Leo while he listened to Leo "...When I woke up again, it was March the 19th...As in 'I woke up again this morning', then we went here during the morning hours and found Splinter waiting for us. They prepared the party and I got some rest in here, LH came with food and a slice of the cake before Splinter's time to give you his gifts closed in and I finished the last drawings. And then you found me" Leo finished and placed his cheek on top of Raph's head and felt Raph's hand moving around the area where his heart was beating without the aid of a heart monitor.

"I thought you left..."

"But I came back...That's what matters right?

"Ya...I love you Aniki"

"Love you too Otōto"

* * *

**I was close to mix:  
**

**Onēsan= big sister**

**Aniki= big brother**

**Otōto= little brother  
**

**Imōto= little sister  
**

**I need to practice Japanese some more :) xDDD 2 chapters in a 2 hours! and this one is longest yet! yaya me *happy dance...sneezes again and smack fore head in desk* i believe my head is trying to tell me that i should go to bed before a cold is ruining my happy mood -_-'**


	10. Chapter 10

**Epilogue! and keep eyes and ears peeled for new story which might turn up during the coming week coz i got sports brake ^-^ write write write...until a writer's CEMENT block hit my head to smithereens **

* * *

The following months went by with happy moods and cheerful sounds in the Hamato lair and sometimes Splinter wanted to tell them to lower them selfs but he didn't had the heart to. Right now Raph and Mikey was fighting over the remote and Leo and Donnie was sitting in the other couch removing bandages and check the scar that ran along the plastorn.

"You healed Leo, you might be able to train tonight"

"I'd rather wait another 2 weeks"

Mikey froze and looked at Leo in fear "Is he having a fever?!" Donnie chuckled but placed a hand on Leo's fore head...No fever. But the youngest wouldn't let it go so easily and in the end Raph clapped his hands over Mikey's mouth to make him stop babbling, Leo chuckled and got up from the couch to get some meditation in his room since the dojo would be occupied soon with Mikey and Raph trying to beat the crap put of each other.

Thou Leo was recovering he was still weak and some of his muscle mass had returned but they were still worried when he over slept his normal wake up time, he was always up when Donnie and Splinter got up. Splinter had finally let it pass and they all knew Leo needed some sleep without pain episodes waking him up in the nights making him lose alot of sleep but he would still spend some time with his family like playing games or just be a helping hand like giving Donnie some tools or helping Mikey and Raph with a few moves they couldn't get right, as much as the 3 younger brothers missed to have Leo training with them they were glad that he actually took sometime relaxing and not being to tense all the time.

It had been years since Leo had taking it easy and this time he knew that they were still scared after everything that had happened, and he knew that they would sneak into his room and snuggle against him to make sure that he was still warm, breathing and mumbled that he was there and wished them good night.

Raph had woke up the first nights in a crying state and bolted to Leo's room and found his big brother still alive "I know you had a nightmare Raph, get in before I drag you here" Came the quiet reply and Raph would obey without another word, deep down his heart was still patching itself up and Raph would hug Leo tight enough to make him realize he was deeply loved.

Leo spent most of his alone time trying to help Raph heal and showed him some secret moves not even Splinter knew about and also tried to get Raph's rebellious hot headed spirit back but it went slow.

"Hey Leo?" Mikey shaked Leo 's shoulder in a attempt to gain his big brother's attention and Leo crash landed back to the planet "Uh? Ya...Sorry, have you been calling me...for how long?" "About 5-6 times til now, but never mind that! Lunch is ready if you're hungry..."

The answer to that was what sounded like thunder roaming above the city and Mikey looked at him in shock "Okay...Did Thor the thunder God hear me by any chance?" Leo first smiled, then chuckled before he brust in such a laughing fit that he had to clutch his chest in pain. All Mikey did was sitting cross-legged smiling and looked at the rest of his family...

Things were really turning back to normal.

Later that night Leo came in to Donnie's lab with a bleeding wrist and Donnie flew up like he had been sitting on a rocket, all Leo said was 'Klunk' and the younger remembered the cat's attempt to wake him by biting him on his foot in which ended with the poor cat burping bubbles til late afternoon the day after...Things were DEFIANTLY turning back to normal.

* * *

**short but it's the last one so what ever!  
**

**and i didn't kill Leo ^-^ now i have to come up with something else to enjoy you guys with...oh wait I already have ^-^**


End file.
